1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a portable, hybrid power assembly comprising one or more of the following components: a solar energy power system, batteries, a back-up generator, and a wind energy system. These components are constructed on a platform that is transportable to a location, including remote locations, by a truck or other transportation vehicle that travels by land, water, or air.
2. Description of Related Art
Note that the following discussion refers to a number of publications by author(s) and year of publication, and that due to recent publication dates certain publications are not to be considered as prior art vis-a-vis the present invention. Discussion of such publications herein is given for more complete background and is not to be construed as an admission that such publications are prior art for patentability determination purposes.
Methods and devices for providing remote power or using hybrid, renewable energy sources are known. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2003/0105556 discloses a method and device for using wind to supply uninterrupted power to locations not served by a power grid. However, the invention does not provide for portability and uses only wind energy that may be stored as compressed air.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,559,552 discloses an electric generating installation using rain, wind, wave, and solar energy. The invention relies on at least one of the sources being active to provide for continuous energy generation. This patent does not describe portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,750 discloses a “portable message sign”. The sign is portable, but harnesses only solar energy for powering only a sign.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,329 discloses a portable housing module that contains a “solar energy system”, but the system is integral to the housing module to which it provides energy.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,982,569 and 4,551,980 disclose hybrid systems for generating power. Portability is not disclosed and only photovoltaic and wind energy are harnessed to charge a battery and to supply current to an electrical load.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,608 discloses a system for the storage and generation of electricity using solar, wind, and wave energy. Portability is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,710 discloses a solar steam generator to power a vehicle.
Japanese Patent JP411069893A discloses a power generation system using wind energy, solar energy, and an engine. Japanese Patent JP02000116007A discloses a power generation system using wind power and a solar battery. Neither patent discloses portability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,501 discloses a portable solar power system. Portability is an objective of the invention, but only solar energy is harnessed. The solar power system is not severable from the disclosed trailer.
The prior art does not address the need to provide portable, continuous, reliable, and renewable energy power—particularly to remote sites.